Ep. 20: The Lost Forest
The Lost Forest is the twentieth episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It will be the tribute to Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. Synopsis The next of Navi's clues leads the Gokaigers into the Ginga Forest, home of the Gingamen, and into another clash with Basco ta Jolokia. Elsewhere, Gai encounters Hyuuga who demands the Gokai Cellular from him. Plot Navi's latest clue tells the Gokaigers to look for a lost forest, which Gai immediately identifies as the home of the Gingamen. Doc, however, is worried, as Gai explains that the Gingamen protected Earth from a band of space pirates during their time. The Gokaigers land on a forest, where an injured Hyuuga suddenly bursts into the scene out of nowhere, followed by Basco and Sari. Excited to see one of his past heroes, Gai approaches Hyuuga and introduces himself, asking him to sign his Seijuu Sentai Gingaman storybook. Basco unleashes DekaMaster, Wolzard Fire and MagiMother to battle the Gokaigers, who tell Gai to take Hyuuga to a safer place. GokaiRed attempts to advance toward Basco, but Sally blocks his attacks, while the revived extra warriors easily defeat the other four Gokaigers - sending them crashing into a river. Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Gai tends to Hyuuga's wounded arm and talks about himself idolizing all of the past Super Sentai groups and becoming a Gokaiger. Hyuuga then asks him to borrow his Gokai Cellular. The other Gokaigers wake up on the shore and meet Ryouma; as a show of thanks, Doc gives Ryouma his box of donuts. Meanwhile, despite a long hesitation, Gai offers to lend Hyuuga his Gokai Cellular, but they are ambushed by Basco, who uses his trumpet to take away Hyuuga's powers. GokaiRed intervenes to stop Basco, who then unleashes Black Knight to battle him. During the fight, GokaiRed is attacked by the other three extra warriors. Hyuuga attempts to grab the Gokai Cellular lying on the ground, but Gai stops him and recovers it before all of the Gokaigers regroup. The main five Gokaigers change into the Gingamen while GokaiSilver enters Gold Mode and defeats Black Knight with the Gokai Legendream. Deka Master, Wolzard Fire and Magi Mother are then eliminated by the Final Wave Gokai Blast; their Ranger Keys, however, are recovered by Sally, who unleashes the Moondroid Tsukki. Shinken Gokaioh and Goujyujin arrive on the scene to engage the Moondroid in battle and finish it off with the Gokai Samurai Slash and the Goujyu Triple Drill Dream. Later, Hyuuga hands Gai his Black Knight Ranger Key, telling him he has earned it. Both Hyuuga and Ryouma watch as the Gokai Galleon departs for its next journey. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Kei Hosogai as Basco ta Jolokia *Kazuki Maehara as Ryouma (GingaRed†) *Teruaki Ogawa as Hyuuga (Black Knight†) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Episode info *Writer: Junko Kōmura *Original airdate: July 10, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes in The Lost Forest: **GokaiRed - GingaRed **GokaiBlue - GingaBlue **GokaiYellow - GingaYellow **GokaiGreen - GingaGreen **GokaiPink - GingaPink **GokaiSilver - Gold Mode *This is the first tribute episode that a non-Red Sentai Senshi got a shadow overlay of their former Ranger identity. In this case, Hyuuga. *When Gai envisions Hyuuga becoming GokaiSilver, his rollcall is "GokaiSilver~Hyuuga!", keeping with the rollcall of himself as BlackKnight and the Gingamen, who stated both their designation and their first name, while the Gokaigers merely state their designation. External links *Episode 20 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes